sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Naoji Hideyoshi
Name: Hideyoshi, Naoji. Most people in the school seem to call Naoji ‘Nao’ because it is ‘easier’ than saying Naoji. Gender: Male. Age: Sixteen. Grade: 10th. Extra Curricular Activity: Spending time brooding around the town, around the school, or hanging around his boyfriend that he loves dearly. School: Barry Coleson High. Appearance: Naoji is at a height of 5’9”, and he has a very skinny figure due to the fact that he doesn’t eat much. He has very long knee length blonde hair that he usually doesn’t braid or pull back into a ponytail because he doesn’t feel the need to, some of his hair even has a tendency to cover part of his face (and a scar that he had received during a fight.). (He is usually made fun of and taunted because of his long and girlish hair.) He has a delicate face with a stern and intense expression displayed on it. His casual clothing is his school uniform. Biography: Naoji was born in Japan, but grew up in the world of America. The Hideyoshi family had moved out of Japan after Naoji had just been born with the hope of escaping the hideous game known as the BR Act, so that their child may live a happy life without worry of death. But alas, their false hope had been destroyed as they were deceived by their sought out paradise, for his older sister at the age of fifteen had become a contestant of the brutal game. Hideyoshi Ikue had been murdered in the sick and twisted version of the famous game known as musical chair’s, when Naoji was at the young age of twelve. When Naoji had enrolled into Barry Coleson High school, he didn’t put much effort into forming a friendship with any of his classmate’s being the anti-social child he was. Those that would taunt or bully him he would either shun or take his anger out on whenever he was feeling extremely angry for whatever reason, and those that would talk to him he would either gladly talk back to or purposely ignore. Naoji’s hair style came from his boyfriend that he made during a prom night that he went to with his so called ‘friend’s’. His boyfriend had suggested that he let his hair out, because it looked nicer that way, and so he did. He hadn’t cut his hair because his sister used to do that for him, and she was gone. Other: Naoji is a pacifist and he would rather not fight his classmate’s, but he will fight in self defense or if he is protecting someone. If he is protecting someone, fighting to protect would be his number one train of thought. Naoji doesn’t know his classmate’s all that well, but he does know who to stay clear from in a game such as this. Number: Fifteen. The above profile is as written by Mienai Itami. No edits have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon: Bullwhip Conclusions: Heh, the protector type. Good. I doubt this one will snap so easily, but he will probably end up getting killed if he chooses to protect the wrong person, and that wrong person backstabs him in the end. Evaluations Handled by: Mienai Itami, Pickle Kills: None Killed by: Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau Collected Weapons: Bullwhip (Issued Weapon) Allies: James Kelecks Enemies: Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau Mid-game evaluation: NOTICE: In a quite curious incident, the beginning of Naoji's journey has been deleted from SOTF records. What we do know about Naoji Hideyoshi is that after his starting point, where he briefly met Hawley Faust, he wound up running into fellow student James Kelecks and the two took up residence in the school building. Their plan was to ride the game out in hiding. However, their downfall came in the form of Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau. While Naoji deemed the girl untrustworthy, James took quite a liking to her. Of course, James's trust was misplaced, and the vixen did him in. Naoji, who witnessed the atrocity, attempted to escape, but was promptly beheaded in a most painful manner by the psychotic angel of death. End-game evaluation: Naoji barely made any impact on the game. He was just a double on Clemence's kill list. Memorable Quote(s): “NO! No, no, no. God that’s just the problem with your kind, you always think everyone’s in love with you or something, when the fact is everyone thinks you’re a backstabbing jerk. I was trying to cheer you up jackass, not get in your pants.” - to James Kelecks when asked if he was hitting on him. Other/Trivia *After Naoji became inactive, his rights were granted to Pickle. *Naoji was the first character in SOTF to die as a result of decapitation. Threads The various threads that contained Naoji. In order from first to finish. *Starting Point for B15 (Thread seemingly lost) *Murder 101 - Content Warning Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Naoji Hideyoshi. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students